Wild Things
by MonochromeOtter
Summary: An altered world where a lot of things are still true to the original story and yet some things aren't. Marlee left her home the second she could for college. After college she stayed in Seattle only visiting her father from time to time...holidays for the most part. And her mother would be lucky to get a phone call. Now she's been given some motivation to visit her father.
1. Chapter 1

"Ma'am are you alright?" The paramedic approached the back of the vehicle, he'd been checking on everyone involved in the accident. I'm sure the teenager's in the car in front of me fared worse. The police was also working on getting statements from witnesses.

I was sitting in the back of my car, the trunk popped, treating my own injuries.

"I've got it under control," I told him with a faint smile, "Thank you."

I'd wanted my visit to be a surprise, but I suppose now I'd have to call my dad to get a ride. He'd probably be glad but the fact that I got in an accident would cause him to act more protective than usual. It was one of many perks of having a werewolf for a father.

I waited for all the excitement and adrenaline to fade away before I took up my cell phone. The police took my number, but I'm sure that they'd gotten all they wanted from me. I was just one of the few innocent who got forced into the accident by reckless driving.

"Hey dad, how's your night been?" I closed the trunk and got a fair enough look at the damage at the side of my car. The vehicle was fairly new, and I'd just been about to pay it off... well my insurance was bound to cover a huge chunk of it.

I'd have to schedule a doctor's appointment as soon as possible, just to ensure that nothing was wrong. That would also keep my dad mollified for a time.

"Not so well, I was running late enough but now I'm caught in traffic from some accident up ahead."

"Oh, what are you late to? Friday Night Date with the Mrs?" I knew he suspected something, not only because I was obviously horrible at acting casual but there was no doubt he caught the tremble in my voice.

"Yes...is everything alright with you?" The suspicion coming through in his voice. He was probably going to interrogate me if I tried to dodge out of the truth.

"You know that accident ahead? I got caught up in it and I'm sorry for interrupting your date even further, but I could really use a ride and since you're already in the area."

"Marlee," Dad's tone came out in a softened sigh, "Do I need to drive you to the hospital?"

"No, my injuries are minor. A sprained wrist is the worst. No I don't need a late night trip to the hospital. I'll call in an appointment to the clinic." I turned to watch the line of traffic. I couldn't identify any cars due to their headlights blinding me. "I was just one of those unfortunate side-lanners that got caught up in things."


	2. Chapter 2

"Seriously? Dad I said I was alright." I admit my voice came out whiny and I was instantly sent back to my teenager years. There was no telling Adam Hauptman no.

Yep, Adam Hauptman is my father. I'm sure you believed his only daughter was Jesse. Well maybe the whole family would've been better off, at the very least there would've been less drama. Anyway as you can assume I'm the oldest and my age difference with Jesse is quite a bit. You'd think my relationship with her would be strained. We have our feuds like any siblings, or family, yet I think I contact Jesse more often then my mom and dad.

"You've got a sprained wrist at the very least, and you could have a light concussion so don't tell me you're alright." Dad's voice managed to be stern yet also full of concern. He was one worry from looking over any injuries himself, before the doctor he called could come over.

"Yes, and I'm tending to the possible sprain. It could just be bruised. And like I told you before, I'm calling the doctor's office tomorrow in the morning."

We were working towards an argument. If he wasn't my dad, I'd strongly be against arguing with a werewolf, especially one dominant enough that he had his own pack. Yeah... but he was my dad and I knew that he would never harm me.

"I'm with dad on this," Jesse said with a grimace, "Your face is bruising and you're starting to look like Mercy after one of her 'wild things' adventures."

I adjusted the bag of ice on my hand, it was melting and starting to slip. It gave me a moment to see past pain and discomfort. Dad had held off from taking me to the ER, so this was just his compromise on things. Fine. I'd let his doctor look me over... but I was still going to have to make a doctors appointment tomorrow.

"I get his point," I said with a sigh of defeat, "But really what is your doctor friend going to say that I haven't seen over already?"

[Author's Msg: so sorry for the super late update when I already had it done but my rabbit chewed through the internet cord and we didn't even find out till the cable guy came and checked everything x.x anyway yay for reviews :3 i really hope that it shows promise too]


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Doctor Handsome. I thought with some amusement and I could imagine work being far more interesting if there was at least one handsome doctor at the hospital that I worked at. Yet...seriously what doctor had the time to work out and maintain a muscled body like that?

It only took meeting those gorgeous blue eyes for a brief moment for me to realize why. The man was a werewolf.

"Marlee Hauptman, I've heard a bit about you. My name is Samuel Cornick." He greeted with a charming smile. His handshake was firm, a solid handshake and not one of those dainty ones.

I didn't hear of any new werewolves in my dad's pack... Oh but I could recall Jesse mentioning a Sam or Samuel during one of our past calls. Yet what was it all that she had said?

"I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." I replied with a smile, knowing just how to make my dad regret this decision.

"Yes, I'm sure meeting anyone in this kind of situation is unpleasant." Samuel said as he gingerly took my hand. He started to unwrap my wrist with only the occasional twinge of pain.

"I wouldn't say unpleasant," I said glancing towards my dad. I think he would've intervened had Mercy not been holding him back.

Jesse looked like she was about to bust a gut.

Obviously Samuel noticed the situation as well, and before he could maneuver the flirting to something else I changed the topic.

I may not be a werewolf, but I do have an amount of control issues like one. And I don't need to rebel from my father that much, not anymore. I mean this whole trip was moving past those foolish years.

"So like I might of mentioned before," This I directed at my family, "I plan on staying -ow, yes if you were trying to see if that hurts it does," I gave Samuel a flat look before looking back at my dad and Mercy, "through Christmas if that's alright?"

"No way," Jesse brightened, "You're staying this whole month?"

"Is your work alright with that?" Dad asked, and knowing him he probably knew that financial situation I've been going through this past year. Well he have a security business and I wouldn't put if past him to keep on eye on me from afar.

"Yeah, I've accumulated a lot of vacation days." There really was no sense to lying in front of a werewolf. And dad always made this face that said 'spill it or i will interrogate you till you do'. "That's all I'll be saying about that, for now. I think we've all had enough surprises for today."

I couldn't help but notice Samuel's curious expression as he was checking to see if all my innards were sounding alright.

And I instantly could name the feeling that struck my heart. Not pain, but fear. I wanted to push him out of the house before he said anything or even his expression probed anyone to inquire what possibly could be going on.

"Yeah today definitely has had _enough surprises_." My smile was a forced expression.


	4. Chapter 4

How do you properly tell your werewolf father that your pregnant?

Just about every idea I thought of gave me anxiety. I couldn't really predict any other reaction than an argument. As a teenager we had always had a lot of those. More than I dare to admit, more than any human should dare with a werewolf.

I was hardly in any position to raise a child. And I'd be a single mother at that... Owen had bolted before I'd even gotten to tell him the news. It still hurt to think about him.

I needed someone to consult with.

"That smells wonderful," Mercy stated as she came into the kitchen. I'd just finished brewing coffee. Throughout college I'd worked in a Starbucks so I'd gotten to experiment a lot. It also led me to the perfect cup to start early mornings.

"Once you get a taste, it'll be hard to have your coffee any other way." I commented, head still swirling with worries. It made the aches and pain seem nonexistent.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked, filling a mug.

"It's one of those things that feel worse the next day." I admitted with a sheepish look, "But really I got lucky. It could've been much worse."

"Is there something on your mind?" Mercy wondered, probably picking up on all the signs of my nervousness.

"I'd rather not say it here... do you want to grab a bagel?" I didn't know Mercy as well as my sister, and definitely not as well as my dad. But I knew that she was a person that could be trusted. I also had a feeling that she wouldn't spill the beans to my dad until after I did.

My car was waiting inside of Mercy's shop. It wasn't her particular car of specialty but she'd take a look at it. I still had things I had to settle with the insurance, like give them the police report to prove it had nothing to do with me.

"I've got some very important news to share, and I don't know really how to execute it all." I sighed with the knowledge that I'd be telling her the actual news. "Its one of those things that I want to tell dad first before Jesse."

"You could always take him out to lunch or dinner." Mercy suggested with a light shrug. She wasn't going to press for information. It made my respect for her grow even more.


	5. Chapter 5

I adjusted my silverware for the third time since we were set down at the table. Mercy was sending her best supportive looks whenever their was a lull in the conversation. It was clear that dad first started suspecting something when the usual things that would set off my temper went unnoticed.

"So I guess first I should tell you," I pulled my hands to my lap, "I've made certain arrangements to move into the area... I've got some money saved up, but I don't think I'll be able to actually move into my own place till I begin my position at the hospital, assuming that the interview goes well."

"That's wonderful," Dad said with a surprised expression, "There isn't any reason you need to rush to move out. You know Samuel works at the hospital, and I'm sure he could put in a good word for you."

All this time he had wanted me to move back to Eastern Washington, now he was going to do everything he could to make sure I stayed. It made me feel a little guilty for all those holidays and vacation days I'd opted out of.

The waiter came with our food, interrupting our conversation for a brief moment. That moment was long enough to give me second thoughts. Maybe I should stop while I was ahead?

"Jesse is going to be thrilled," Mercy added and sipped at her drink.

"Hopefully thrilled enough that she forgives me for not inviting her out."

I took a moment to look at both of their faces. They both were mature adults, they could probably handle anything thrown at them. Mercy probably had a vague idea of what I hadn't told her, so she'd be the cool head in all of this.

"I also thought it... well you should also know..." I was starting to feel a little faint so I spat it out. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh." It was all he said at first, and it was clear that dad was doing his best to retain his calm. "Is that so?"

I nodded my head, to be honest I was kind of having one of those outer-body experiences. At that moment I was feeling like a completely different person. I wasn't really prepared for anything, but I was definitely confused when a smile spread across my dad's face. It wasn't a forced smile, but actually true joy.

"That's amazing news."

"Congratulations," Mercy added and she was looking a little nervous. Well they were still in the beginnings of their marriage, perhaps she was worried this would get a conversation going between them.

"Yeah..."

I felt a little sick. Was that just my nerves? But then again the food right under my nose was making me really nauseous.


	6. Chapter 6

Had I made the right choice? I could've waited till after the holidays to tell my dad... But then again I don't think I could've kept my mouth shut from Jesse for much longer.

"Where are you going?" Jesse asked as she caught me grabbing my purse.

"To finish up my Christmas list," It wasn't completely true, I just really needed to get out of the house before dad got home from work. "I also heard that Maisie works at the mall, I think it'd be nice to catch up."

"Alright...drive safe."

You could say that since informing my dad of my pregnancy I've been avoiding him. I just no that he's holding back and it'd only be a matter of time before he started asking questions and well being my dad.

No doubt he'd want to know who the father was and where was he?

I think it were times like these he'd like to pretend he couldn't tell when someone was telling him the truth. Dad would hardly like to accept the man I married, but now?

"Hello, again." Samuel greeted, he was holding a peppermint hot chocolate and I knew that I was going to go right past him into that coffee shop to get myself one. It smelled like a cup of haven.

"Oh hi," I said doing my best to be polite.

"You're looking much better, how's the wrist?" I'd forgotten how handsome he was, especially when he smiled.

"Its much better, still a bit sore from time to time."

"Do you want to sit down?" He gestured inside.

"Alright, I'm not keeping you from anything?" He held the door open for me. The coffee beans were nice but I still couldn't get that imagine of peppermint and chocolate.

"No, I was just shopping around." Samuel admitted with a light shrug. "Do you have any dinner plans tonight?"

"I'm wearing sweat pants and you're asking me if I have dinner plans?" I got a few laughs from him, but I was sure that he only just now noticed what I was wearing.

"Do you wanna grab some pizza?"

"Sounds delicious, but first I need to get one of those."


	7. Chapter 7

"You were out late. Did you get to meet up with Maisie?" Dad greeted me as I set the keys on the hook. He made me recall that I did have a faint intention to actually meet up with Maisie, whom I was friends with in high school.

"I...actually didn't," I said with a shrug, "Actually when I got to the mall I meet up with Samuel, we got to talking and just hung out for a while."

"Samuel Cornick?" I instantly could tell what his tone meant. Disapproving and protective. He'd want details of our conversation. Not that he didn't trust the other werewolf, but his trust for me kind of was in the pits at the moment. At least when it came to men.

"Yeah, he was asking how I was feeling. Then we kind of started sharing horror stories from work."

I really needed to remind myself I wasn't a teenager anymore. My dad also needed to be reminded. While I was his daughter, my choices and mistakes were my own... Its not like I wanted him to fix my problems or anything. What would I learn from that?

"Don't worry dad," I told him with a sigh, "The most we'll be is friends. I'm not stupid and...I do push your buttons a lot but I don't really want you angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you," He softneed around the edges, "I'm happy for you really. I just know that things are going to get a lot harder for you. I'll be there for you, no matter what."

He pulled me into a hug, "I know..."

I kept many of my worries and fears silent. I didn't need this moment to get any more gushy. One of us might puke, and I was more likely one.

"Well, I'm going to take a hot bath then go to bed." I said after a shaky breath and as I turned I noticed Mercy. I'm sure she would've backed out without me noticing had I taken my time. "Night dad, Night Mercy."

Once I was upstairs I tapped on Jesse's door before entering. Her room was a chaotic mess like usual, and Jesse was playing a game on her computer.

"Hey, tomorrow lets hang out like old times at the arcade." I stepped on and around the mess. "Then we can watch some horror films and get fat on buttery popcorn."

Jesse smiled, "I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me."

"As if," I scoffed, "In fact there is nothing more than I need then a day of Jesse. So tomorrow you better bring your A game."

"I hope you know I still hold top score in Headshot-Z." Jesse said proudly as I went to the bathroom door.

"And I hope you know, you're going down! My first person shooter skills are at an all time best."

[Hey! Thanks for all the support! :3 And soon the plot will thicken~~ I also realized that some things were weirdly spaced out when I first tried posting this part up... I hope its not like that with the others. Also I'm bound to have mistakes and I'm sorry for those. If they get too bad please tell me!]


	8. Chapter 8

"Jesse, is everything alright?" I'd only left to get us something to drink, but apparently that was enough time for some dudes to harass my little sister. These guys gave off a slimy feeling. They weren't even teenagers, they were full grown adults, with facial hair. I'm pretty sure they wanted to come off as something official, they both were wearing suits. But there was nothing official about them.

I met their eyes, "Do I need to call the police?"

"Nah, we were just asking for directions."

"Yeah, we just need to know how to get back on the highway towards Spokane."

"Well your first step is to leave the arcade, get in your cars and go on the highway." I wasn't as threatening as a werewolf, but I could be pretty intimidating. Especially when my sister was involved.

The two grumbled and shot me plenty of dirty looks as they shuffled off. I still wasn't feeling to good about them.

"Let's head back home...I've had enough of losing."

"You don't need to come up with an excuse. Those guys are up to something and I'd rather not be caught up in it." Jesse said glancing at the two guys. They were lingering by the front entrance.

"I'm sure Lance'll walk us to the car." It wasn't something I'd never done before. Actually in Seattle whenever I got off work late or went to the store after dark I often got someone, a man usually, to walk me to my car. Sure it wouldn't be much against the supernatural things in the world, but it certaintly tended to be enough to ward of humans.

I suppose that uneasy feeling didn't really go away until we were in the safety of home. Dad and Mercy weren't home, they were having their own date night that had gotten prolonged since my arrival. Even with them gone, it was still safe.

"I'll go start the popcorn, you go start the movie." I stated after locking the door. It was more habit than paranoia.

It was kind of weird being back, in some ways I felt as if I hadn't left at all. But in many way I couldn't stop but noticing how much things had changed. Of course things were bound to change, Jesse wasn't a little girl anymore and well Mercy wasn't just a neighbor now.

"Hello, Samuel." I answered the phone just as the first round of kernals started to pop. That buttery popcorn smelled like perfection. My mouth was on the verge of drooling just imagining eating it.

If you haven't gotten the impression that I love food, then you should know that I really love food. I love trying new recipes and even different foods from all over the world.

I've come to terms that I will never be one of those skinny girls who can limit themselves on what they eat.

"Hello," He said and I could hear that charming smile on his voice. "I meant to ask you this before, this upcoming Thursday, would you happen to be free?"

"I've got a follow-up from the doctor's in the morning, but I get that feeling you're wanting to know if I'm free later on in the day."

"Well there is this orchestra performing, and I was curious if you'd like to accompany me."

"That sounds wonderful, how'd you know I liked classical music?" I don't think I mentioned it before.

"I didn't." He said with some amusement, "How does six sound? So we can get something to eat before we go."

"Thursday at six, sounds good."


	9. Chapter 9

Have you ever had those wild moments? You know when you run out to your backyard with your sister and just laugh like crazy?

I can't remember really why we started this. We weren't even wearing shoes and it wasn't like the yard was even. One of us could've broken our ankle, as it was dark.

It was really cold out too, but it felt nice. The crisp grass was frosty from the cold, it would probably snow one of these days. From were we stopped running we could see the car lights approach the house. Mercy and dad were coming back.

They'd probably have a few questions. Not that we would really need to answer them. Actually if they found the house empty, they might be a little worried. At least they would at first.

We were kind of hopping from foot to foot one our way back now, the cold was starting to burn. Simultaneously we stopped when the loud crash came from in front of us. We stood and waited a few minutes and then saw a few figures in the kitchen. Four or five of them.

I pulled Jesse down to the ground and we watched, terrified.

Jesse, luckily, still had her phone on her.

Dad answered on the second ring.

"There are people that just broke in our house," Jesse whispered, eyes locked on the house.

Would they figure it out soon and check for them in the backyard?

I got Jesse's attention and pointed to the Fence. We could hop over and get to a safer place maybe.

It wasn't very smooth or majestic or however you would describe it. We bumped into one another often, still on the phone with dad, and made our way in the dark. I boosted Jesse over the fence, and I glanced back at the house.

Owen?

I could've sworn he was standing on the deck looking out.

But... No I was just imagining things.

I struggled to climb over and I landed on the other side a little hard. From their we bolted to Mercy's trailer. Well she still owned but I think there was something said about someone renting it.

We sat down beside one another, for warmth and comfort, as we waited. Mercy checked in with us every once in a while. Warren was probably going to be there before them.

"Jesse? Marlee?" Kyle hissed out using his phone as a flashlight. Kyle was Warren's mate. I don't think I ever actually met him but I often got to hear a lot of the pack gossip.

"I think they left a while ago." I said as I got up. "I think I heard their car go."

"Warren's over right now." Kyle informed as he located us. He lowered the light as to not blind us. "I don't think anyone's there now... Are you two alright?"


End file.
